Operation Raccoon City
by WesPerry
Summary: A short one shot based on the new trailer, for the new game of the same title. When Leon, Claire, and Sherry get captured by the USS Delta Squad, they have to deal with the fact, Leon is going to be killed by the Squad's leader.


After everything he had been through, he nearly made it out of the hellhole that Raccoon City had become due to the Umbrella Corporation. He's thinking this as he's within a train after finally defeating William Birkin for good as they managed to separate their train car from the ones William Birkin attached himself to, leading them to escape while he was blown up within the laboratory explosion. Unfortunately, four special members of Umbrella's Security Services who have been chasing him since they laid sight on him, have managed to sneak on board as he and Claire fought William Birkin. After all the zombies, monsters, and mutants he had to defeat to survive, he found himself laying against a steel wall , sitting on the ground, breathing with difficulty as he had just been slashed at by the leader of the USS squad. These bastards who killed any innocent survivors, destroyed any evidence that would reveal Umbrella's involvement in the Raccoon City incident, kill any Spec Op agents sent by the Government to prevent rescues, and any Raccoon Police Department cops. Unfortunately our victim here was a cop which was probably the worst career path he could've have chosen, had he been able to see the future.

Nearby he saw Claire who was being restrained by two individuals he would call both familiar and unfamiliar as contradicting as it would sound. Over the course of his time at Raccoon City, he had found out their names whenever they shouted something to each other, whenever he was chased. One man wore chameleon eyed goggles with blue lens, wore black leather clothing, with a tactical vest that held many bullets for various weapons, black knee pads, in his right arm held his sniper rifle and with his left arm was restraining Claire's right arm as she thrashed about, screaming for help. He was Spectre, a specialist in long range weaponry. The other person was easily the "tank," of the group. He wore a grey helmet which also doubled as a gas mask that had blue lenses as well. His tactical vest consisted of many grenade rounds and shotgun shells. One of his legs was actually a metal prosthetic while the other was heavy black combat boots. His left arm held a shotgun while his right arm also restrained Claire who was still attempting to escape from their captive hold on her. He was Beltway and specialized in explosives, and heavy weaponry. Then the next captive nearby was Sherry. She was being held by the female member of this squad. The female wore a black leather jacket, black pants, and black boots. She wore a standard gas mask with the blue lenses, which left her blonde hair and backside of her head exposed. She pointed a handgun at Sherry's head, and her other arm restrained the child who was absolutely terrified and crying. She was known as Bertha and was apparently the medic of the group and was known to be a sadistic torturer.

And the last member was also the leader. He wore a hood over his uniform. He wore a combat vest over his black combat uniform, wore steel colored boots, and of course the blue lenses. He wielded a knife to the currently wounded cop, Leon S. Kennedy. He was known as Vector and was a specialist with stealth, as he had some cloaking technology with him. Leon coughed some blood which only caused Claire to wince and Sherry to cry more.

"Well it seems it's all over for you cop," Vector said with venom on the term cop. "After I'm done killing you, I'll hand over your little girlfriend over to our bosses. She'll make a nice bargaining chip for her brother. Plus Dr. Birkin's daughter should be an interesting catch for Umbrella as well,"

"Go...go… to hell!" Leon muttered weakly as he was furious at the mercenary he was staring at. Vector simply ignored his words as held his combat knife even closer to Leon.

"You freaks! Don't do this!" Claire pleaded as she was starting to tear up. She knew she didn't know Leon that long, but she had feelings that burned brighter for him than her hatred for Umbrella at the moment. Vector turned to face the girl and simply signaled Beltway to do something. Nodding, Beltway used the butt of his shotgun to slam it into Claire's torso, causing Claire to shriek in pain.

"NO! Please stop!" Sherry cried out, even more saddened. Bertha however had only placed her handgun even closer to Sherry. "You best to stay silent child," she venomously hissed in her German accent. Leon's face had a look of disgust at what he was seeing. He attempted to getup to fight, but Vector quickly slammed his foot into Leon's chest, sending him back down, coughing even more blood.

"I don't think so cop," Vector stated. Leon was just looking even more frustrated, as both Sherry and Claire whimpered at the sight.

"You know what… kill me. Fine… I'm not afraid to die. But leave them out of this." Leon spoke with his remaining strength. "They have done nothing wrong."

Vector ignored him once more as he took out a radio and began to speak into it.

"Command. We have found the target. And we have also secured two additional individuals who were not part of the original objective. We have captured Chris Redfield's sister and Dr. Birkin's daughter." Vector said in a calm voice.

"Good job Delta Squad. What is the status of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members?" asked the receiver on the other end of the radio.

"We have encountered the corpse of S.T.A.R.S. member Brad Vickers. As for the other members, we saw S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine being pursued by a B.O.W. from the European Branch of Umbrella. We decided it would be best, to let the B.O.W. pursuing her also handle terminating her as well," Vector responded.

"Just carry out the current objective then. Also Raccoon City has been called to be destroyed tomorrow so I advise you and your squad to retreat after this is handled." The receiver responded. "Roger. Over and out," Vector said to end the conversation. Vector placed his knife back into his tactical vest and then took out his assault rifle and calmly reloaded some ammunition into it. Leon simply looked towards Claire and Sherry who were the saddest he ever saw them.

"Sherry…Claire… I just want to let you guys know… that you two are important to me. And I hope you two… can escape from them once this is all over," Leon spoke lethargically with a smile, as he tried to be positive for their sake.

"Don't say that Leon!" Claire shouted with worry. "This is just a terrible dream and that all three of us happen to be dreaming, that's all!" she added as she refused after everything they've been through, it would end like this. Beltway and Spectre both chuckled at the prospect while Bertha made sure Sherry wouldn't dare speak a word. But the innocent child reluctantly smiled back at Leon, having to accept the harsh reality that was soon to be real, while Claire's eyes simply cried softly now.

Vector was finally done with his procedure, as his assault rifle was fully loaded. He carefully held it tight as he aimed at Leon, with pin point precision. Leon looked at the mercenary with pure venom as he stayed silent.

"Any last words cop?" Vector decided to ask, out of the tiniest respect he had for someone who managed to survive so long from his squad. Leon simply glared at Vector, and then he turned to Sherry and Claire with a soft expression and said what would be his final words.

"Good bye… Claire and Sherry," and then he turned back to Vector as he let his eyes close. The train was soon going through a part of the tunnel that was pitch black. Vector readied his trigger and soon the only light shown was the gunshot that ended Leon S. Kennedy's life. Claire screamed out of fury and heartbreaking emotion as she struggled more violently and wildly then before. Sherry simply started crying the hardest and most miserable she ever felt. As her tears fell, Leon's lifeless body laid still as blood slowly pooled under it. Vector took out his radio once more as he decided it was time to conclude what Umbrella dubbed "Operation Raccoon City," as far as he was concerned.

"Command. We've eliminated the target,"

**FIN**


End file.
